Mobile devices provide near real-time access to sensitive data. Consumers may, for example, access their financial accounts remotely. Applications running on a mobile device are generally either compiled or interpreted and may be run natively or non-natively on the mobile device.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.